La Vida Ideal
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: Capi 4! Hermione cree tener la vida ideal: Un esposo maravilloso y un trabajo perfecto, pero todo eso será pasajero... Draco quiere arreglar asuntos monetarios, pero se dejó de interesar por los asuntos del corazón... DrHr ReviEws! Catrina!
1. Prologo

Los personajes no son mios, todo pertenece a JK Rowling!!!! Historia basada en el libro "El poder del amor" 

------ooooooooooo-----------ooooooooo

**_Por: Catrina Malfoy_**

**La vida ideal**

_ Prologo_

Hermione Granger se caracterizaba por ser poco alta, solo lo suficiente, delgada, castaña, poseía unas piernas perfectas y con un cuerpo pequeño, que la hacia ver frágil. Tenía una risa melodiosa y una voz que hacía estremecer a cualquier hombre. Una mirada muy amable y cariñosa, y una dulzura totalmente encantadora. Ella era inmensamente feliz, tenía todo lo que quería, un hogar hermoso, y dinero, solo tenía lo suficiente para poder vivir cómodamente con su esposo en un departamento muy céntrico, moderno, lujoso, estilo Griego.

Hermione era una destacada abogada mágica y una mujer guapa de 26 años que a pesar de todo aparentaba menos edad y era envidiada por muchas, tanto por su inteligencia como por su físico.

Cuando Hermione había salido de Hogwarts, entró a estudiar en la escuela de Derecho Mágico, donde se graduó con altos honores y enseguida consiguió un gran puesto en el ministerio de Magia donde empezó a llamar la atención de varios funcionarios de alto rango por su capacidad para trabajar y por su maravillosa personalidad añadiéndole su característico toque de ingenuidad que, aunque ella no se percataba, se notaba a 20 metros de distancia.

Pronto, más pronto de lo que se podía imaginar, comenzó a subir escalones en el ministerio hasta llegar a representar a sus clientes de la firma de abogados en toda Gran Bretaña. Lo cual la hacía viajar cada semana a diferentes partes del mundo.

A pesar de todo Hermione se había casado muy joven, a los 22 años, y nunca había dudado ni un segundo en compartir su vida con Harry Potter, a pesar de que sus vidas eran muy distintas.

Harry Potter era un hombre sincero y bromista. El había estudiado "Economía Mágica" y trabajaba siendo el coordinador de Finanzas en funciones Mágicas de Gringotts y por lo mismo tenía que viajar también varias veces al mes para ver diferentes casos, sin embargo siempre tenía tiempo para estar con su esposa.

Ellos trabajaban mucho, eso era todo. Cada uno tenía su vida. Eran Planetas en orbitas diferentes. Pero cuando estaban juntos ninguno dudaba que su relación fuera perfecta, de que tenían justamente lo que querían.

Cuando estaban en las respectivas universidades, hacían todo lo posible para verse y luego Harry empezó a acompañarla por las noches cada vez que podían, y los dos lo consideraban la vida ideal. Harry con el tiempo había aprendido francés con fluidez. Encajo perfectamente en la vida social de Londres, y Hermione lo adoraba al igual que el a ella, Tras que Harry terminó su carrera se casaron y compraron un departamento en Londres. Se sentían felices y llenos de entusiasmo. Entre medio de sus viajes viajaban a Paris cada que podían pues les gustaba mucho. Llevaban una vida de ensueño. Todo cuanto hacían era atractivo, divertido y excitante. Eran la clase de gente que todos querían conocer y frecuentar. Ofrecían grandes fiestas, hacían cosas divertidas y conocían a la gente más interesante de la ciudad. Allá donde iban, todos disfrutaban de su presencia. Y a Hermione le gustaba estar con él, más que ninguna otra cosa.

Era la vida dorada de dos carreras, dos personas inteligentes, interesantes y triunfadoras, lo único que no tenían o no querían o no necesitaban, eran hijos. Habían hablado de ello muchas veces pero nunca parecía el momento adecuado. Harry tenía demasiados clientes importantes y además tremendamente exigentes. Y a Hermione no le importaba. Llevaban 4 años de casados y durante los últimos 2 años cada vez hablaban menos del tema.

Lo único que lamentaba Hermione era el fallecimiento de sus padres, en la Gran Guerra, donde habían derrotado a Voldemort. Y lo lamentaba pues ellos junto con Harry constituían su única familia, no tenía primos, ni abuelos, ni tíos. Solo tenía a Harry y la vida que compartían. El lo era todo para ella. Y a ninguno de ellos parecía importarle de que el otro viajara con frecuencia.

Definitivamente para ellos era la vida ideal... pero la felicidad no dura para siempre...

---------------Fin del Cap-----------------

HolA Hola!!!!! Soy yo de nuevo!!!! Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad???

Pero Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí les he traído el primer capitulo d esta historia, en la cual pienso que será un Draco/Hermione/Harry aunque aun no lo sé. Jajajaja pero estoy muy entusiasmada con este nuevo proyecto en el cual esta planeado meter la historia que por desgracia he dejado olvidada (Ustedes saben…"Te amaré por siempre")!!!!

En Verdad lo siento pero, sé que esta va a ser una historia mucho mejor estructurada y estoy muy contenta espero que realmente me apoyen con esto dejándome su review que es importantísimo para mi y recuerden que acepto de todo!!!!

En este prologo quise introducir la vida de Hermione pues es la protagonista y sobre la cual va a rodear toda la historia aunque no por ello voy a descuidar a todos los demás personajes pero creo que es un buen comienzo. Como podrán ver todos los personajes ya están mas grandecitos jajajaja pero justo por eso me gusta demasiado esta historia!!!

Bueno pues espero que realmente les agrade este comienzo y me apoyen por favor!!!

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado review en mis pequeños ONE-ShoT!!

Y bueno espero volver a actualizar dentro de una semanita!!!

Así que mientras espero sus reviews!!!

Un BsoT!!!!

**Catrina Malfoy**

Draco/Hermione 4 ever!!!!

"No des un libro a quien no sabe leer, no des tu corazón a quien no sabe querer"


	2. Un Trabajo caído del Cielo

Los personajes no son mios, todo pertenece a JK Rowling!!! Historia basada en el libro el poder del amor junto con mi cosecha!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Por Catrina Malfoy**

**La vida ideal**

_**Capitulo 1: Un "Trabajo caído del cielo"**_

El moderno departamento estilo Griego se escondía entre todos los demás departamentos de aquel impresionante edificio, justo, en el penúltimo piso, situada a más de 20 metros de la calle, el edificio tenía un aire tímido.

El estridente sonido de un claxon despertó a Hermione a las cinco y media. Se rebulló bajo la ropa de cama.

La cama de matrimonio estaba centrada debajo de la ventana que daba a la avenida principal. No tenía cortinas; le gustaba despertar con la luz del sol, al menos eso le gustaba a él pero ahora ya ni sabia… En el dormitorio había un librero con unos cien títulos diferentes.

Hermione no se había atrevido a emigrar al centro de la cama, así que todavía dormía del lado derecho a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que "él" se había ido. Las sábanas del lado izquierdo estaban casi intactas. Aquella blanca franja de cama sin deshacer le producía una angustia inconmensurable.

Atrás de la ventana, un manto de lluvia cubría Londres a pesar de que aún estaba oscuro.

En una de las mesitas de noche había una pequeña lámpara encima y por lo menos cuatro libros apilados pues a ella siempre le habia gustado leer un poco antes de dormir.

Extendió el brazo para prender la luz de la pequeña lámpara.

Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, unas bolsas grandes se asomaban por los acaramelados ojos. Se sentó, se recargó en la cabecera de la cama y observó en silencio el cuarto... VACIO, nuevamente vació...

De nuevo empezó a sollozar... Se sentía sola... Además... lo extrañaba tanto...

¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así¿Por qué se acabo el amor?

Ella Lloró hasta el amanecer...y después de varias horas, se levantó se vistió y salió del departamento.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Sanador?

-Si?- dijo éste, volteando a ver a la persona que lo llamaba

-Quiero hablar con usted un momento

-Si pase, -contestó el sanador dejando entrar al señor a su consultorio

Los dos hombres se sentaron y el medimago empezó a hablar.

-Su esposa estará bien, debió de haberse tomado una poción que no era apta para ella por su estado de embarazo las alas que le salieron por la espalda ya las pudimos quitar, el feto está en perfectas condiciones, a excepción de que a el también le salieron alas estando dentro del vientre, nada grave, y nada que una muy buena poción no pueda curar, No se preocupe

Toc toc toc.

-Adelante- dijo El medimago y la puerta se abrió

-Sanador Malfoy?? Tenemos una emergencia, deformación de facciones por encantamiento.

-De acuerdo, Sasha, voy para allá.-Dijo Malfoy levantándose de la silla y extendiéndole la mano al Señor que tenía enfrente.

-Con permiso, y le mantendré informado, Sr Herder, hasta luego. Y salió del consultorio.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione entró al ministerio de magia y se aproximó a la ventanilla. Una bruja con un enorme sobrero color azul marino, mejillas sonrojadas y complexión robusta, le empezó a hablar sin mirarla pues ella estaba acomodando unos papeles.

-Buenos días Sra. Potter– Hermione hizo una mueca de disgusto y desilusión al escuchar "Sra Potter" y pensó que dentro de poco dejaría de serlo - Bienvenida a las oficinas de Agencia Mágica Internacional de Viajeros y cambios de Nacionalidad o Radicación¿En que le puedo servir?-

-Buenos Días, vengo a adquirir informes. ¿Qué papeleo se necesita para radicar en otro país?

-Para empezar necesita llenar un formulario, donde le preguntan cosas personales y el objeto de su viaje o cambio de radicación, después deberá ir a la Embajada Mágica y empezar sus tramites, papeleos y usted entiende... que en realidad no sirven para nada, pero son necesarios, ahí mismo le harán un inventario de objetos personales que llevará al nuevo país, cuidando de que no trafique algún material o sustancia no permitida, por ejemplo Pociones peligrosas, o algún objeto de artes oscuras y...- seguía diciendo sin dejar de acomodar los malditos papeles que Hermione veía con desesperación.

-De acuerdo!!!! Ya entendí!!!- la interrumpió Hermione exasperada, la bruja hizo una mueca por la interrupción y la volteo a ver por primera vez – no me importa lo que tenga que hacer, quiero radicar en un país lo suficientemente lejos de Gran Bretaña.

-¿Y ya ha pensado en que país quiere radicar??- preguntó la bruja

-mmm. El único continente suficientemente lejos sería América...

-Heee lo siento... La Embajada Mágica no esta dando pases de salida hacia América, por los nuevos acontecimientos que suceden en todo ese continente, usted sabe... los magos que atacan al gobierno Mágico aterrorizando a sus habitantes, incluso en zona muggle, es todo un desastre...- dijo la bruja dramatizando.

-Y hasta cuando habrá pases de salida???- preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-Si todo marcha bien... mmm en unos... 6 meses...- contestó la bruja del sobrero

-Y a Grecia?- preguntó Hermione.

-Pues fíjese, que esta complicado por que...

-A Japón!!!-

-No se...

-Alemania!!!

-Solo con autorización de...

-Italia!!!

-No hay...

-Rusia!!!

-Se derrumbó...-

-Mire!!!- Dijo Hermione empezando a enojarse, respiró profundo- Otro día regreso, de acuerdo??

Hermione se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida. Mientras caminaba muchos magos y brujas caminaban a su alrededor.

-Sra. Potter? –Dijo una voz masculina detrás de ella

-PARA SU INFORMACIÓN YA NO LO SERÉ MAS!!! AHORA SOY SRITA. GRANGER!!! S-R-I-T-A G-R-A-N-G-E-R¿COMPRENDE?!!!!!!- gritó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia y dando media vuelta para ver al mago que le hablaba. –QUE QUIERE????!!!!- y puso una mano en la cintura mientras que con la otra sujetaba fuertemente el pequeño bolso de mano.

El hombre que le hablaba era alto elegantemente bien vestido y zapatos bien lustrados, por su apariencia alguien MUY importante.

-Por lo visto, no es un buen día Srita. Granger, pero no continuamente tengo el gusto de ver a alguien tan brillante como usted, y es justo a usted a quien, desde hace días me he tratado de comunicar pero no a respondido a mi llamado.- dijo el hombre sin ninguna molestia por el grito a medio pasillo del Ministerio de Magia a pesar de que todos los que transitaban por ahí se les quedaban viendo.

-Quien es usted?- preguntó Hermione con brusquedad, últimamente el humor de Hermione parecía un desastre….

-Oh!!! Perdone la descortesía!! Soy Anthon Turner– dijo el hombre extendiéndole la mano a Hermione- y me gustaría hablar con usted un momento... ¿Tendrá un minuto?-

Hermione se quedó callada un momento y luego le dio la mano por cumplido. Algo le decía que conocía de algún lugar ese nombre, pero de donde???

-No le quitaré mucho tiempo...- insistió el mago.

-De acuerdo...- contestó Hermione

El hombre la guió hacia su despacho, que estaba 3 pisos mas arriba. El saludaba a la mayoría de personas que pasaban a su lado, incluso algunos lo miraban con admiración y mucho respeto. Cuando llegaron, el mago la dejó entrar primero, secundándola.

-Tome asiento, por favor- Hermione lo hizo en una de las sillas que estaban adelante del escritorio. La oficina era grande, espaciosa y elegante, todo parecía estar en un lugar estratégico. En una de las paredes había un fino librero con miles de títulos en él, había cuadros de movimiento con personajes famosos como Isaac Newton y Carl Marx. El hombre se sentó atrás del escritorio.

-¿Cómo me conoce?- soltó Hermione sin poderse contener, siempre había sido una persona muy directa.

-Cómo ya le he dicho usted es una persona brillante y he seguido su carrera desde hace un año, en donde usted ganó un caso muy difícil con apenas haber salido de la Escuela de Derecho Mágico. Impresionante realmente.!!! – soltó Anthon con admiración

-¿Se refiere al caso Lovecraft?

-Así es... desde ahí fue como me enteré de usted y me he tomado el atrevimiento de abrir el expediente privado del ministerio con respecto a usted. Espero que no se moleste...- dijo el hombre haciendo aparecer una carpeta y extendiéndola hacia Hermione.

Hermione la abrió y en la primera hoja había una foto de ella, que le sonreía y de ves en cuando parpadeaba. Hermione cambió de hoja y vio un escrito que hablaba sobre toda su infancia.

-Como podrá ver en las siguientes 5 hojas se encuentra narrada toda su infancia junto a sus padres muggles y sus calificaciones en las escuelas donde usted estudió, realmente impresionante diría, pero algo que me llamó la atención fue que usted tuvo unos cuantos reportes de mala conducta en todos sus años escolares muggles- Hermione frunció ceño observando los ojos morenos del Sr. Anthon, y recordó por que eran aquellos reportes: cuando hacía algo inexplicable (magia) sin que ella lo supiera. Mientras tanto su interlocutor seguía hablando- Pero creo que son excusados sabiendo que usted era una bruja. El las siguientes 7 hojas podrá ver que está narrado con todo detalle su estancia en La Escuela de Magia y Hechicería de Hogwarts, todas sus aventuras junto al Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley – Hermione sintió una punzada en el corazón al escuchar el primero- naturalmente sus calificaciones envidiables no quedan desapercibidas, así como formar la organización del la PEDDO, también habla un poco sobre su carácter, escrito con puño y letra del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, que dice que usted era una chica con carácter y buenos sentimientos, por ultimo en las ultimas 9 hojas, habla sobre sus notables calificaciones en la escuela de Derechos Mágicos y su compromiso con el Sr. Potter (Harry estudió Economía Mágica), que al terminar cada quien su carrera mágica se unieron en matrimonio. Hasta ahora, que por lo que me gritó en el pasillo puedo entender que esta en planes de divorcio, de verdad lo siento...

Hermione se sintió avergonzada por lo que le gritó en el pasillo y de inmediato se cristalizaron los ojos pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

-Disculpe no quería gritarle...- se disculpó Hermione apenada–Pero ya que me sintetizó toda mi vida, ahora quiero saber quien es usted?

-Como ya le dije soy Anthon Turner...-

-Disculpe, pero sigo sin saber quien es usted, aunque tengo la impresión de que lo he visto antes y haber escuchado su nombre un par de veces.

-Naturalmente, ha salido en el profeta mi nombre hablando inmundicias de mí, soy el representante de las firmas de abogados más importantes en Europa.

-Oh lo siento, si he sabido de usted, lo he olvidado por un momento y la verdad no creo nada de las cosas que dice el profeta de usted, de hecho usted es alguien muy brillante.- dijo Hermione diciendo con sinceridad.

-Muchas gracias, pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi, sino de usted, tengo una oferta de trabajo para usted que espero que acepte.

-Una oferta de Trabajo???

-Si, para empezar este trabajo es en América, para ser exactos en Canadá. ¿Conoce Canadá, Srita. Granger?

-No, no tengo ese placer...-contesto ella impresionada

-Pues, si acepta, usted vivirá cómodamente en una casa de lujo, en la zona más residencial de Victoria, Canadá. El trabajo es... como decirlo... especial. Si acepta, Usted será Representante de El Congreso Mágico De Abogados en America... Estamos buscando un candidato... Y creo que no hay mejor postulante que usted...

Hermione se quedó sin habla... El Congreso... Era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado...

-Mire, Srita. Granger, No es necesario que me responda en este momento... solo le digo que si accede usted a este empleo su sueldo será sustancioso...10,000 galeones mensuales... piénselo... y por el papeleo ni se apure que personalmente me encargaré de que su translado sea fácil y sin problemas. Respóndame en una semana... Esperaré su respuesta...

-Mire... Wow... Esto es magnifico... eh... no se que decirle... muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento... El congreso... Ok muchas gracias... Vendré a verlo en una semana con una respuesta.- Hermione no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja... Es lo mejor que ella estaba esperando...

Hermione se levantó de la cómoda silla y le extendió la mano al Sr. Turner.

-Es un placer habérmela encontrado y haberla conocido en persona Srita. Granger...- dijo el hombre despidiendo cortésmente.

-El placer ha sido todo mío...- contestó Hermione y salió del hermoso despacho con una sonrisa que no se había visto desde hace tiempo...

**-----------------------------------Fin del capi------------------------------------------**

Holitas!!!! Lo prometido es deuda y por supuesto aquí está el primer capi y creo q es un buen panorama de lo q Hermione está viviendo… no le ha ido tan bien como siempre pero wow que trabajo le han ofrecido no??? Buena oferta!!! La verdad yo aceptaría con los ojos cerrados jajajajajaja pero bueno como podrán haber leido Hermione se la está pasando super mal pues por Harry!!!! Y bueno más adelante se ira diciendo todo sobre el divorcio de Hermione con Harry y por supuesto diré mucho más de Draco!!!por q no se puede quedar fuera de esta historia ese chikis baby!!!! Jajajajaja

Quiero decir que prometo escribir la prox semana el capi 2 pero quiero decir que necesito reviews!! (Catri pone carita triste implorando…)

Bueno si quieren un pequeño adelanto pues Draco también tiene su historia y bueno el prox capi sabran más sobre eso!!! Jajajaja

Es Hora de marcharme por el momento pero quiero verlo por aquí heeeee!!!

Quiero dar gracias a aquellas personas que me leyeron pero no m dejaron reviews y el doble de agradecimientos a las personitas que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme un review!!! Me hacen feliz!!!!

**Dusquinha**

**Eley.Potter**

Ahora que sigue….??

Ahora que sigue….?

AAAAAAHHHH Si!!! Lo tengo!!!

Quiero invitarlos a q pasen por mis One Shot!!! Y me dejen por ahí unos reviews bien lindos y hermosos jijiji

Bueno ha llegado la hora de decir Hasta luego!!!

Los quiero mucho

Besotes

**Catrina Malfoy**

Draco/Hermione 4 ever

"La navidad es un momento especial para convivir con los seres que amas"


	3. Sin el

"**La vida Ideal"**

**Por Catrina Malfoy**

**Capitulo 2 "Sin él"**

Por fin en casa... Su hermosa mansión se levantaba majestuosa...

Draco Malfoy atravesó la chimenea de su despacho, un poco mareado, pues nunca le habían gustado los polvos Flu como una manera de viajar, pero era la manera más rápida.

Se sentó en un cómodo sillón que estaba frente al fuego. He inmediatamente entro un elfo domestico, le sirvió su acostumbrado Coñaq de Fuego, y se acercó a la chimenea para encenderla.

-Se le ofrece algo más señor??

-¿Dónde está mi madre?

-En la sala de té, mi señor.-Contestó el elfo con voz chillona

-Puedes retirarte...

El elfo salió con una inclinación pronunciada y cerró la puerta.

Draco Malfoy observó el fuego, con sus abrasadoras llamas oscilando en los troncos. El despacho donde él se encontraba era grande... Tenía un hermoso escritorio de roble tallado a mano y barnizado con una textura extraña y muy suave. Detrás de este, había una elegante silla forrada en piel de Dragón Negro. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de cuadros de extraños dragones y seres mitológicos siniestros que se movían cautelosos. A un lado del escritorio estaba una estantería con infinitas reliquias familiares.

Al otro lado del despacho estaba el hermoso sillón, donde él estaba sentado y enfrente de éste, la chimenea, encima se encontraban varias fotos con movimiento...

El ambiente era muy cálido y tranquilo. Era su lugar preferido en el castillo. Ahí, en ese despacho era donde podía pensar sin que nadie lo interrumpiera, incluso, ahí, había llorado y era donde encontraba paz.

¿Llorado? Si. Draco Malfoy había llorado... aunque era un secreto... ¿Por Amor? Si, fue por amor, y fue hace mucho...

El aspecto de Draco no era el mismo que en Hogwarts. Ahora era diferente, incluso moralmente y espiritualmente.

Draco Malfoy, era atractivo, siempre lo había sido, gracias a la herencia de sus padres, sus sagaces ojos grises y serenos eran locura de muchas chicas... Su nariz respingada, su piel suave, su cabello rubio, todo él era atractivo... El era un buen partido, y muchas, de las mejores y hermosas jóvenes de la sociedad mágica, andaban tras de él... no solo por su atractivo físico, si no por su dinero... pues tenia bastante... aunque su pasatiempo era ser medimago el no necesitaba ese dinero, solo lo hacia por ayudar... ¿Quién lo diria no¿Ayudar, Un Malfoy? Que ironía….

Su fortuna había sido heredada de su hermano, ahora Draco era dueño de todas las riquezas de los Malfoy. Su padre murió en la llamada Gran Guerra al igual que su hermano... Si, su hermano mayor... Poca gente sabía que él, Draco Malfoy tuvo un hermano mayor... Llamado Daniel... Daniel Malfoy... ahora ya hacia muerto... pero existió...

Ahora en esa Gran Mansión habitaban muy pocas personas... Una de ellas era la viuda de su hermano… Su hermano se había casado con una hermosa joven, la más hermosa que pudo haber escogido llamada Rachel... Rachel Capshaw...

Cuando murió Daniel Malfoy, Draco no tuvo el corazón para echarla. Daniel y Rachel nunca tuvieron hijos pasando la herencia a Draco para pesar de Rachel.

Otra de las personas que Vivian en esa casa era su querida y adorada madre... Era una de las mujeres que más quería, si no es que la única mujer que quería... pues él, nunca tuvo suerte en el amor o más bien, cuando creyó tenerla, todo se desvaneció, por eso su cambio ante todos, ahora, él era un hombre que no le interesaba el linaje de sangre, tampoco le interesaba la posición social y mucho menos el dinero. Ahora él se consideraba, uno más... todo… por el golpe de aquel amor…

Se levantó y salió del despacho dirigiéndose a la sala de té, donde seguro estaría su madre.

Draco entró a la habitación estrecha y elegante decorada en blanco y rosa, Rachel la había redecorado, al igual que el resto de la casa, cuando Daniel había heredado la fortuna de su padre. Draco echaba de menos los colores originales, cálidos y oscuros.

Su madre, con su característica aristocracia estaba sentada al piano tocando una melodía suave. Rachel para su desgracia también se encontraba presente y contemplaba la escena con un semblante aburrido desde un confidente de terciopelo rosa pálido. Sin embargo, cuando Draco entró en la habitación desplegó la sonrisa lenta y levemente misteriosa por la que era famosa en los círculos de magos, una sonrisa que prometía abundancia de placeres secretos.

-Draco- dijo Rachel con voz ronca –Que agradable sorpresa!!! –Posó la mano a modo de callada invitación junto a ella, en el confidente.

-Rachel- la saludó Draco con rigidez y una leve inclinación de cabeza después se acercó al piano y besó a su madre en la mejilla –Madre, me sorprende encontrarte tan pronto en casa.

Su madre le ofreció una sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba vestida como siempre, de luto riguroso, aunque aquella noche unos pendientes de diamantes destellaban en sus orejas. Su pelo blanco se rizaba con suavidad en torno a su rostro afable y todavía bonito a pesar de los años y el dolor vivídos

La madre de Draco se levantó del piano tomó a su hijo de la mano y lo condujo hacia el sofá situado a un lado del confidente de Rachel. Se sentó junto a él, sonriendo, sin soltarle la mano.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo en un cauteloso tono neutral

-Ha quien has visitado?- albergaba sospechas de que trataba de la familia Henkel

-A la Sra Henkel y a su familia, por supuesto, ha sido una velada muy agradable

La sonrisa de la Sra. Malfoy bastaba para hacer creer a Draco que su madre estaba contenta con esa familia.

La familia Henkel tenía muy mala fama entre la alta sociedad de magos en Londres. De hecho el rumor era que eran estafadores. Se rumoraba que dejó en la quiebra a una familia muy rica.

La mamá de Draco se había hundido en el dolor tras la muerte de Lucius y Daniel, el hermano mayor de Draco, hacia casi ya un año. Draco había tardado varios meses en arreglar sus asuntos y regresar a Inglaterra para aceptar la herencia y a su llagada había encontrado a su madre igual de desconsolada. Había deseado muchas veces poder aliviar su dolor. Aunque fuera gracias a la familia Henkel, que frecuentaba tanto.

-He invitado a los Henkel a venir a la mansión hoy por la noche.- La Sra. Malfoy sonrió Draco se le quedó mirando

-Esta bien, madre. Yo no podré estar presente… tengo que estar en San Mungo. Pero espero que se diviertan.

Le dio un calido beso a su madre en la mejilla y salió de ahí omitiendo por completo a Rachel y se dispuso a subir a su habitación. Estaba al pie de la escalera cuando escuchó unos pasos suaves a su espalada

-Draco!!- reconoció a Rachel y se dio la vuelta con desgana

-Que??- pregunto con voz educada y voz exenta de afecto. La chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, seguía siendo hermosa y sus rasgos pálidos eran un modelo de perfección.

Avanzaba hacia el con sus acostumbrados andares lentos, como si estuviera convencida de que cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a esperarla. Así era como caminaba por la vida, con confianza y serenidad, convencida de que siempre se saldría con la suya. Y de hecho tenía buenos motivos para creerlo; raras veces se habían frustrado sus planes.

-Por que te vas tan deprisa?- preguntó bajando la voz- Por que huyes de mi?- preguntó Rachel, sonrió con ojos brillantes por la certeza. –Antes te gustaba estar conmigo

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo- replicó Draco con aspereza

Rachel se acercó y subió al peldaño inferior, se inclinó hacia él y le puso una mano en el pecho. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con ardor.

-Detesto la tensión que hay entre nosotros.-

-No puede haber otra cosa- Draco cerró los dedos en torno a la muñeca de Rachel y se la quitó del frente de la camisa- Tu escogiste. Eres la esposa de mi hermano.

-Soy la viuda de tu hermano- le corrigió Rachel con voz ronca.

-Es lo mismo

Draco giró en redondo y subió las escaleras sin mirar atrás.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hermione llegó a su departamento y se acostó en un sillón.

No podía dejar de pensar en la excelente oferta de Trabajo que le habían ofrecido.

Aunque, tenía sus dudas. Por un lado Canadá debería ser muy bello y tranquilo, pero tan solo pensar que cruzaría hasta el otro lado del mundo, sola y sin conocer su destino, le causaba temor y a la vez emoción.

Por un lado tendría que alejarse de su gente, de sus amistades, de todo lo que ella quería y conocía.

Pero por otro sería un lugar nuevo y sorprendente, y alejarse de Inglaterra era la única forma de poder empezar su vida sin Harry Potter, lo amaba tanto aún y no podía creer como había podido sobrevivir sin el más de dos meses, definitivamente lo extrañaba, y no podía quitarse de la mente cuando se conocieron, y recordaba con melancolía la vida que habían llevado de casados, no podía dejar de imaginarse que era lo que hacia la otra hacía con él. Y de preguntarse si él sentiría aun algo por Hermione.

Al principio, cuando él se había ido, ella estaba aterrada, nunca pensó en alejarse de él.

No había tenido noticias de Harry en esos dos meses y ella se preguntaba cuando podría verlo otra vez sin sentir aquel dolor que la embriagaba, le dolía tanto… No había momento en el día en que dejara de pensar en él. Y Tal vez por que la mayor parte de su vida había estado unida a él, pero en ese momento, sola, Hermione se preguntaba que haría sin él…

Fue a su recamara, y se acostó extrañamente con una sonrisa melancólica pensando que a lo mejor el destino la estaba alejando de aquel hombre y que a lo mejor él mismo destino le deparaba alguna cosa mejor. Nunca pensó en la suerte que tendría para que fuera tan fácil alejarse de Inglaterra. Sonrió de nuevo, y se sintió tranquila, sintiendo de nuevo paz en su interior y presentía que algo muy bueno vendría a rescatarla de aquella depresión que la iba consumiendo poco a poco y olvidándose de todos sus problemas por primera vez en dos meses, el sueño la venció.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron varios días. Esa mañana Hermione se despertó de buen humor, a pesar de que ese día la habían citado para firmar el acta de divorcio.

Se duchó y se vistió y salió de aquel departamento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-La he estado esperando Srita. Granger-

-Siento llegar tarde… -Dijo Hermione entrando al despacho donde ya hacia el abogado de Harry. – Tuve un pequeño percance

-No se preocupe- dijo el abogado extendiéndole unas hojas.

-Usted está aquí para firmar el acta del divorcio¿correcto?

-Asi es,-susurró Hermione, ocultando su desolación y dolor.

No obstante lo único que sabia en ese momento era lo mucho que le dolía y lo mucho que todavía lo amaba.

A pesar de haber pasado dos meses y medio de que Harry se había ido de la casa. Hermione aún lo añoraba y ahora estaba a punto de firmar el divorcio.

-Bien- dijo el abogado- está segura de lo que va a hacer?

Las cosas se habían empezado a complicar exactamente hace 10 meses, en agosto. Eso había dicho Harry cuando finalmente se lo contó todo. Siempre había sido sincero con ella. Sincero, honesto, leal. Hermione no tenía nada que reprocharle salvo el hecho de que se hubiera desenamorado de ella.

Harry y Caroline habían trabajado juntos en París durante 6 semanas. Era un proyecto importante, cargado de tensión, y Hermione se encontraba en una fase delicada de un importante caso en Italia, con unos clientes nuevos. Estuvo viajando a esa ciudad cada semana por tres meses, y el caso casi la vuelve loca, apenas tenía un minuto para estar con Harry, lo cual era raro en ella.

Harry, no obstante estuvo de acuerdo en que eso no era excusa para justificar lo que había hecho, pero no fue su ausencia lo que había estropeado todo, explico Harry… si no sencillamente el tiempo y el destino… y Caroline, una mujer extraordinaria. Estaba enamorado de ella.

Le había hecho perder la cabeza y sabía que obraba mal, pero insistía en que no podía evitarlo.

Al principio Harry había intentado frenar sus sentimientos pero al final comprendió que no podía. Había admirado a Caroline durante tanto tiempo, le gustaba demasiado y descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Tal y como había ocurrido con Hermione al principio, cuando todo resultaba emocionante y divertido

-¿Cuándo empezó a dejar de serlo?- le pregunto Hermione desesperada, una tarde lluviosa.

Todavía la pasaban bien juntos, insistió. Las cosas seguían siendo como antes. Intentó convencerlo, pero Harry se limitó a mirarle y a negar levemente con la cabeza.

Ya no se divertían, dijo, ya no era como antes. Tenían vidas diferentes, pasaban demasiado tiempo con otra gente. Y Harry opinaba que en cierto aspectos ya no habían madurado, pero Hermione no lo entendía y si bien habían pasado mucho tiempo a causa de los viajes, él quería estar con Caroline día tras día pues ella lo cuidaba de maneras que Hermione ignoraba.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó ella entre lagrimas y con voz suplicante, pero Harry no supo explicarle. Eran esos pequeños he inexplicables detalles que te hacen amar a alguien aún cuando desearías no hacerlo, y cuando dijo eso, ambos rompieron a llorar.

Harry se dijo que su aventura con Caroline sería pasajera, cuando finalmente se entregó a ella, no seria más que un desliz temporal, se prometió. Era la primera vez que tenía una aventura y no quería que esta deshiciera su matrimonio.

Cuando regresó a Londres trató de dejar a Caroline, y ella (Caroline) le dijo que lo entendía perfectamente, y que comprendía los sentimientos de culpa de Harry, ninguno de ellos supo lo mucho que se echaron de menos cuando regresaban a sus respectivo hogares. Ya no soportaban estar separados. Empezaron a salir del trabajo por las tardes. A veces únicamente para que Harry pudiera desahogar sus sentimientos y Harry se dio cuenta que lo que más amaba de Caroline era su infinita comprensión, la atención que le dedicaba y lo mucho que lo amaba. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para estar con ella, aunque dejaran de ser amantes solo para convertirse en amigos. Pero no resistieron mucho tiempo.

El contacto físico comenzó de nuevo dos meses después del intento de ruptura. Se veían todos los días y fingían que trabajaban juntos los fines de semana. Cuando Hermione se hallaba de viaje pasaban el fin de semana en la casa que Caroline tenía en el bosque.

Esa navidad la relación entre Harry y Hermione ya estaba muy tensa. Hermione tenía problemas con un caso en Milán y simplemente nunca estaba en casa. Y cuando estaba se sentía afectada por la diferencia horaria, agotada o de mal humor. Siempre se la pasaba de un lugar a otro resolviendo casos. Y era en épocas como esas que se alegraban de no tener hijos y se daban cuenta que tan diferentes eran sus vidas.

Y durante todo ese tiempo Hermione estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no tenía ni idea de que Harry se había alejado de ella desde el verano.

La crisis estalló en febrero cuando Hermione llegó antes de lo previsto y Harry no estaba en casa, ella lo esperó el fin de semana y el domingo en la noche Harry llego, radiante de felicidad, Hermione no hizo mucho alboroto al respecto, pero una pequeña alarma en su cerebro se había disparado, pero el resto de su mente seguía dormida.

Fue Harry quien al final decidió confesarlo todo.

-Estas enamorada de ella?- dijo mientras las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, en su corazón y en su estomago. ¿Qué haría si el la dejaba?, se preguntó. Ni siquiera era capaz de imagínaselo, y justamente por eso podía perdonarle cualquier cosa y pensaba hacerlo. No quería perderlo.

-Creo que sí- contestó el al fin. Siempre había sido muy sincero con Hermione, por eso lo había dicho.- pero también te quiero a ti y siempre te querré.

Harry quería casarse con Caroline, pero él sabía que antes tenía que solucionar las cosas con Hermione.

Al final Hermione se resignó y descubrió que no podía seguirlo reteniendo y lo dejó ir. No tenía otra opción…

-Si estoy totalmente segura que quiero divorciarme de Harry Potter- contestó Hermione al fin al abogado, con unas cuantas lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos acaramelados.

El abogado le pasó las hojas y le indico donde debía firmar. Hermione firmó al fin, con manos temblorosas y mirada triste.

-Eso es todo, SRITA. GRANGER- dijo el abogado.

Hermione se levantó, y salió del despacho

-Espero que sea lo correcto, Harry, y que seas muy feliz…- susurro la castaña, alejándose lo más rápido posible de aquel despacho, que ahora odiaba…

OOOOOOOOO FIN DEL CAPI OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Uolas!!! Creo que ando un poquito retrasada pero Bueno son vacaciones y tienen que tenerme piedad por mis retrasos jajajaja

Además es tiempo de amar, de compartir de no pegarle a la autora por retrasarse jajaja pero bueno espero que se la hayan pasado súper bien en estas Vacaciones Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo!!! Se les desea lo mejor y que este sea un maravilloso año nuevo para ustedes!!!

Bueno pasando a otras cosas, Que les pareció el capi?? Yo creo que fue un capi tranquilo en el que se empieza a ver como los personajes viven y se encuentran pero aún no lo he unido no desesperen!!! Me encantó la forma en que Draco vive en su casa y Rachel lo acosa aunque por ahí hay algo en el pasado de Malfoy no??? Que será??

Bueno nos veremos dentro de 2 semanas para actualizar y mil gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews y tmb gracias a las personas que me leen y no me dejan reviews , para acabar pronto gracias a los que están leyéndome en este momento jajajaja

Bueno Chicos y Chicas es hora de irme y creo que ustedes tmb pero por fa antes de irse tendrían piedad y me podrían dejar unos reviews!!! De verdad me hacen falta para saber como voy y para saber que lo que estoy haciendo vale la pena…

Los quiero mucho y les deseo lo mejor

Les mando un besote

**Catrina Malfoy**

Draco Hermione 4 ever

**"Nadie puede hacer por mi, lo que yo no haga por mi misma"**


	4. Tratando de salir adelante

"**La vida Ideal"**

**Por Catrina Malfoy**

**Capitulo 3 "Tratando de salir adelante"**

Estaba Hermione Granger, desayunando en una pequeña y acogedora cafetería en el hermoso centro de la ciudad de Londres. Una de aquellas cafeterías en las que se puede platicar sin reparo, con unos ventanales que daban a la calle, donde pasaba gente de todo tipo, desde señores vestidos con gran pulcritud, y jóvenes caminando rápidamente pues la hora no se hacía esperar para la maravillosa ciudad, hasta personas que pedían unos cuantos centavos para poder comer.

Ahí en las calles de Londres prometía ser uno de los días más calurosos en veinte años, o al menos eso decía el periódico muggle que Hermione sostenía entre sus manos. Mientras veía hacia la entrada de la pequeña cafetería viendo llegar a una de sus más antiguas y queridas amistades de la cual se habían quedado de ver ese miércoles.

Aquella amiga tan querida para Hermione, camino hacia la mesa en donde Hermione aguardaba. Aquella chica pelirroja se había convertido en una mujer hermosa, radiante y llena de vida, su sonrisa maravillosamente perfecta y su pequeña cintura era lo que atraía la atención de muchos chicos.

Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una de las principales escritoras de la exitosa revista "Corazón de Bruja". Su vida profesional iba en aumento y podía decirse que era una chica muy inteligente, y madura. Era independiente y vivía actualmente en su departamento al suroeste de Londres, con su novio, un joven carismático que trabajaba como modelo en la misma revista que Ginny.

Ginny se sentó en el silloncito al frente de Hermione y Hermione sonrió al tener cerca a una buena amiga, la cual hace tiempo que no veía.

Ginny saludó a Hermione radiante de felicidad y un mesero se acercó para servirle una taza de té a la recién llegada.

-Me alegro de que pudieras venir- dijo Hermione tomando un sorbo de té humeante

-No podía dejar de venir, Herms- dijo Ginny guardando silencio y observando el rostro de Hermione, que ahora tenía una sombra gris en su mirada y ya había cambiado a causa del dolor inmenso por el cual estaba pasando. -¿Cómo estas? Parece que estas cargando el mundo sobre tus hombros…

Hermione entendió el doble sentido de la pregunta de su amiga. Ginny siempre había sido muy educada para preguntar acerca de la ruptura de Hermione con Harry

-Ni yo misma lo se, Ginny- contestó Hermione con cierto nudo en la garganta que cada vez era más doloroso.

-Que ha pasado…?- pregunto Ginny con cautela sorbiendo un trago a su té

-Ya, firme el divorcio hace dos semanas- dijo Hermione haciendo un Gran esfuerzo para hablar a causa del maldito nudo.

-Lo siento- contestó Ginny, en verdad sintiéndolo por sus dos amigos, Ginny fue una de los más cercanos testigos que tenían o tuvieron en su relación maravillosa incluso hubo un tiempo en que Ginny los envidiaba por el maravilloso matrimonio que tenían pero nunca pensó llegar a verlos en esa situación tan dolorosa para ambos, especialmente para Hermione.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajo- añadió Hermione para poder cambiar de tema, pues no le apetecía seguir hablando del divorcio.

-En donde??

-En… Canadá- continuó Hermione sintiendo como sacaba el aire lentamente por su boca, al saber que se alejaría demasiado de todas las cosas que había amado en mucho tiempo.

-¿En Canadá? Hermione, no crees que es demasiado lejos?- dijo Ginny contrariada.

-Es Perfecto, Ginny- contestó Hermione tratando de convencerse a si misma – ya no hay nada que me ate a Inglaterra, ahí podré empezar una nueva vida, vivir tranquila y alejarme de todos esos recuerdos que he estado tratando de olvidar estas ultimas semanas, estar en Londres lo único que causa, es dolor…. ¿me explico?

-Por supuesto, Herms, y ¿Realmente aceptarás ese trabajo?-

-Ya he aceptado, Ginny,- dijo Hermione con cierta amargura – fui la semana pasada a aceptar el trabajo…

-Y tus cosas? El departamento? Tengo entendido que Harry te lo dejó todo, no quiso pelear nada, bueno, eso me dijo Ron…

-Ohh!! Lo venderé, hay unos compradores interesados, como ya dije no quiero nada que me ate a Londres. Me iré en cuatro meses, para poder arreglar asuntos legales, con respecto a mi salida de Inglaterra.

-Te ves decidida- dijo Ginny con tristeza sorbiendo una vez más su té

-Lo estoy, Ginny- dijo con amargura Hermione viendo tristemente a su alrededor para evitar que una de sus lagrimas escapara- ya… ya estoy harta de estar aquí. Tratando de entender que es lo que hice mal, preocupada por no saber nada de él y también odiándolo y odiándome a mi ya no quiero sentir lo que estoy sintiendo. Ginny, ya no puedo!!- continuó Hermione sin poderse contener y soltando por fin algunas lagrimas.

-Hermione, ya no te preocupes por él, por lo que sé, él está bien… ahora preocúpate por ti… y si te vas por que quieres empezar una nueva vida, estoy muuuyyy feliz por ti por que quiere decir que en realidad estas madurando y quieres continuar tu vida y no estancarte pensando en que lo hiciste mal, lo único malo es que te voy a extrañar mucho!!!- Hermione río y se limpio las lágrimas. Un peso en el pecho de Hermione desapareció y de pronto se sintió en paz y tranquila, y solo con pensar que pronto empezaría una nueva vida la hizo sonreír, algo le decía que iba por buen camino y que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Hermi, siento dejarte pero tengo que irme… tengo que ir a trabajar.- dijo Ginny sonriendo al ver a su amiga un poco más tranquila.

-Si yo también tengo que irme…

Ginny pidió la cuenta, las chicas pagaron y se abrazaron en despedida.

-El viernes va a haber una reunión de amigos en mi departamento, espero que vayas, te estaré esperando. – Invitó Ginny pero Hermione hizo una mueca de negación.

-Creeme Ginny, lo ultimo que quiero en estos momento es encontrarme con Harry…

-Ohh!!! Por Harry ni te preocupes, le diré a Ron que no lo lleve, pero en verdad me gustaría que estes ahí.

-De acuerdo lo intentaré…- dijo haciendo una mueca- Te quiero mucho Ginny.- completo Hermione dejando por cerrado el tema y salio de aquella cafetería, sintiéndose más ligera….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aquella tarde llego a su departamento, cansada pero con una nueva mentalidad, creo que le sirvió mucho haber hablado con Ginny y supo que debía de hacer cambios en su vida ahora que una nueva etapa comenzaba para ella.

Quiso cambiar los muebles de lugar, comprarse nueva ropa y se prometió aceptar invitaciones a cualquier fiesta, reunión o cualquier lugar donde la invitaran.

Quería abrir su mente y despejarse, quería ser libre por primera vez en 2 meses y quería vivir su nueva vida.

Aún no podía hablar abiertamente de Harry Potter aún era extremadamente doloroso pero eso solo se conseguía con el tiempo.

Quería disfrutar sus últimos cuatro meses en Londres y ahora que también había renunciado a su trabajo ahí en Londres tendría más tiempo para ella.

De ahora en adelante se obligaría a ver su mundo desde otro punto…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La mañana siguiente se despertó con una sonrisa. Y camino hacía la ducha a paso lento y disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía ese día.

Tenía muchos planes para ese jueves, quería salir e ir de compras para ir con un atuendo adecuado para la reunión de Ginny, quería verse diferente y quería imponer en esa reunión, no quería que la vieran derrotada.

Aquella mañana salió con una sonrisa, su tarjeta de crédito y una seguridad que dejaba huella…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Draco Malfoy se despertó sobresaltado y de mal humor… traía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que iba a explotar, había tenido mal sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en las dificultades legales que había estado teniendo con respecto a la herencia que su hermano había dejado, por otro lado los acosos de Rachel eran cada vez más y se estaba empezando a hartar de ella pero sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto por su madre y la memoria de su hermano. Por lo que respectaba a las dificultades legales esas si tenían una solución. Llamaría a un amigo que seguramente lo ayudaría con su caso.

Ese día no tenía guardia en San Mungo, entonces pasaría a ver a su amigo y de ahí se iría a algún lado, a donde fuera, no importaba, lo único que quería era estar fuera de casa, y lejos de las insinuaciones de Rachel.

Se levantó con todo eso en la cabeza, y se duchó, media hora después ya estaba en el comedor saludando a su madre y para su pesar a Rachel también.

-Que has hecho ayer, madre?- preguntó Draco tratando de hacer amena la platica a la hora del almuerzo…

-Me reuní con los Henkel, pero no pude evitar entristecerme un poco por que no tardaremos en marcharnos de Londres

Draco, dedujo a que se debía aquel comentario. Ya que pronto empezaba el verano y su madre se iría a "Dark Soul" que era una vieja residencia campestre que a su madre le gustaba ir cada verano. Pero mantuvo su boca cerrada.

-Los Henkel sugirieron que nos quedáramos en Londres pero ya sabes que eso es imposible puesto que ya es tradición ir a Dark Soul cada verano, y comenté que a ti desde muy pequeño adorabas mucho ir. –

-Madre, con respecto a eso, no creo que yo pueda acompañarlos este verano… tengo cosas legales que hacer y no pueden esperar, aunque también tengo bastantes cosas pendientes en esas tierras…- dijo

-No digas eso Draco- contestó su madre con tristeza, a mi me encantaría que fueras… No hay algún modo de que vayas?

-Si, nos encantaría que fueras…- dijo Rachel con una media sonrisa que hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen.

-Esta bien, madre, encontraré la manera de ir…- dijo Draco poco convencido

-Ademas la temporada de bailes a terminado, pero al final todo se arregló!!! He invitado a Los Henkel a venir a Dark Soul!!!

La madre de Draco sonreía de oreja a oreja. Draco se le quedó mirando.

-¿Qué¿Los has invitado a venir con nosotros?

Su madre asintió con alegría.

-Si, y por supuesto a su esposo y a su hija no podía dejar de invitarlos, cuando nos ha recibido amablemente en su casa tanta veces. No puedo creer que no se me haya ocurrido antes esa idea

Draco, contraía y descontaría la mandíbula, sin saber que decir, sospechaba que la idea había sido de la Sra. Henkel.

-Sé que debería haberte pedido permiso, querido. A fin de cuentas es tu casa, pero estoy segura de que me hubieras dicho que invitara a quien quisiera.

-Por supuesto, madre. Es tu casa, siempre la ha sido

Lanzó una mirada a Rachel, que lo observaba con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Había ocasiones en el que se preguntaba si Rachel no estaría alentando aquella absurda relación con los Henkel solo para irritarlo. La oía hablar de los Henkel y de su casa, tanto como a la Sra. Malfoy, pero a Draco le costaba creer que realmente le gustará la compañía de esa familia. Era una mujer que se regia por la cabeza, no por el corazón; lo había demostrado años atrás, al casarse con Daniel, quizás hubiera sentido afecto por Daniel, a su manera pero Draco no podía creer que hubiera estado apasionadamente enamorada de su hermano y desde luego no la había abrumado el torrente de dolor que había inundado a su madre. En realidad Rachel estaba más dolida por no haber heredado más que una pensión de viudedad que por haber perdido a su esposo. Draco sabía por experiencia que tenía un corazón frío y calculador incluso más de lo que pudo haber tenido él en Hogwarts.

-Lo sé. Eres un hijo muy bueno, igual que Daniel, sabía que no te importaría y de todas formas te pasas todo el día encerrado en tu despacho. Apenas notarás que tenemos invitados.

Draco lo deseaba sinceramente pero se limitó a decir con voz neutral:

-Y cuanto tiempo piensan quedarse?

-Bueno no hablamos de fechas. Además tres invitados no mermaran los recursos de Dark Soul

-No por supuesto que no- y Draco guardó silencio, no se le ocurría nada que decir que no disgustara a su madre. La vida había sido más fácil, cuando el había vivido en Estados Unidos antes de que muriera su hermano, era más fácil cuando su única preocupación había sido localizar un yacimiento de plata y sacarlo de la tierra

-Bueno, supongo que podremos irnos dentro de poco-contestó Draco obstinado…

-Si, por supuesto. En realidad en cuanto antes mejor. Debo cerciorarme de que la casa está preparada para recibir invitados.

Draco dejó a su madre haciendo planes para la visita y se dispuso a salir de la casa para ir a ver a su viejo amigo Anthon Turner.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Hermione caminaba por el inmenso centro comercial viendo aparadores y cargando algunas bolsas.

Nunca le había gustado ir de compras, pero esa vez realmente estaba disfrutando estar con ella misma consintiéndose y comprándose las ropas más caras y finas.

Cuando regresó a casa estaba rendida y hambrienta. Nunca pensó en tardarse tanto, pero estaba muy satisfecha con lo que había comprado. Se levantó y tuvo la grandiosa idea de pedir pizza, pensándolo bien hace mucho tiempo que no comía pizza. Llamó y pidió una pizza de pepperoni.

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooO

Draco iba retrasado, se había quedado de ver con Anthon en el ministerio. Pero después de media hora de retraso apenas iba llegando a su oficina.

Tocó la puerta del despacho y Anthon abrió la puerta sonriendo alegre de ver a su viejo amigo Draco Malfoy.

-Draco Malfoy!!! Que gusto de verte de nuevo por Londres!!! Te ves sensacional!!!- Saludó  
Anthon feliz de volver a verlo…-Aún recuerdo cuando eras pequeño y acompañabas a tu padre a todos lados!!-

Draco sonrió por cortesía y lo saludó de igual manera.

Anthon lo invitó a sentarse

-Como te ha ido Draco?

-Bien, bien…- Contestó Draco sin sentimiento alguno

-Te ves… diferente a como te recuerdo…

-Lo estoy, Anthon, lo estoy… he cambiado…

-Se por lo que has pasado y te entiendo perfectamente…Te pareces tanto a tu padre…

-Tal vez físicamente… pero no soy como él…- dijo Draco defendiéndose

-Lo sé Draco… tu no eres como él… gracias a Merlín!!- sonrió Anthon-Lo ultimo que supe de ti fue de que te habías ido a Estados Unidos…

-Si… Me fui a Estado Unidos

-Huyendo?

-Podría decirse que si… huyendo de mi mismo…

-No entiendo…

-Anthon no es por ser grosero pero no quiero hablar de eso… eso fue hace mucho tiempo y el pasado se queda en el pasado… He venido a pedirte una ayuda legal…- Cortó la platica fríamente, y yendo directamente al grano.

Anthon lo miró comprensivamente y sonrió entendiendo su situación, nunca lo tomó a mal. Draco siempre había sido una persona sensible aunque nunca lo demostrara, su padre había sido muy despiadado con él hasta él ultimo segundo antes de morir y por supuesto Draco nunca había sido un niño cortes y educado más bien rebelde pero siempre con mucha elegancia al igual a toda su familia.

-Ok Draco… En que puedo ayudarte- contestó Anthon de forma muy amable.

-Anthon tu sabes que ahora que mi hermano ha muerto he tenido que manejar todo la herencia de mi padre… Pero he tenido algunas dificultades legales con respecto a problemillas fiscales especialmente también con Gringotts. Y vengo a pedir ayuda…

Anthon lo observó un momento se levantó dándole la espalda.

-No puedo ayudarte, Draco…-Contestó Anthon seriamente- en este momento tengo una racha de trabajo pesadísima.

-Eres mi salvación y lo sabes… tienes que ayudarme! - contestó Draco indignado

-Draco, yo no puedo ayudarte pero sé de alguien que si puede…

-Alguien?

-Si.

-Te voy a enviar a alguien que te ayudará, tal vez no es especialista en lo que necesitas pero sabrá perfectamente lo que debes hacer, además conoce mucha gente que te puede ayudar…

-No quiero que me mandes a cualquier persona…- dijo Draco, extrañado.

-Hoo!! Confía en mi!! Nunca te mandaría a cualquier persona, Draco!!

-Claro que confío en ti. Anthon!!

-Como se llama?-Preguntó Draco con curiosidad

-No comas ansias, Draco… Que te parece si la cito aquí para que te la presente y puedan empezar lo más pronto posible

-"Si LA cito"-Repitió Draco dándose cuenta- Acaso es mujer?

-Si, lo es- contestó Anthon orgulloso- Es muy bella por cierto…

-Mira!! si es uno de tus planes para que me enrede con ella ni lo sueñes… eso no sucederá nunca - le contestó Draco enojado

-Nunca digas nunca, Draco…

-Es la verdad!! Yo solo quiero a alguien capaz!! Para solucionar los problemas de la herencia!! No quiero ningún enredo amoroso!!

-Respecto al problema de lo de tu herencia ella superara las expectativas creeme!! Ella es muy brillante!! El enredo amoroso corre por tu cuenta…

-no sucederá Anthon!! Ni lo sueñes…- contestó Draco sonriendo irónicamente

-no es mi elección… es solo tuya… y creeme ella tampoco querrá algo contigo… solo lo decía para saber si ya superaste tu pasado pero veo que no… Aun te duele…

-Anthon deja ese tema en paz!! Ya lo superé!! Solo que no quiero involucrarme otra vez con alguien… Acaso la conozco? O por que dices que no querrá algo conmigo?

-Draco ven aquí mañana a las 5, yo la citaré también a ella.- Dijo Anthon evadiendo completamente la pregunta de Draco

-De acuerdo!! Pero tengo un sencillo problema… tu sabes que como todos los años mi madre va a Dark Soul y no me perdonaría si no la acompaño.

-Claro!! Esa mansión maravillosa!!! No te preocupes mañana se arreglara todo!

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces mañana nos veremos…

-Mañana nos veremos- repitió Anthon gustoso

-Compermiso- se despidió de Anthon con toda propiedad de un Malfoy y salió del despacho.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Fin Del Capitulo OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Perdón por actualizar hasta ahorita… de verdad lo siento… pero es q esta vez estoy muy triste… no he recibido el apoyo suficiente para continuar con esto… de verdad necesito aliento para continuar con esto… si no, simplemente tendré que renunciar…

Creo que eso es todo… espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y que en verdad dejen reviews por que los necesito.

Un beso

**Catrina Malfoy**

Draco/Hermione 4 ever

"**No creas que tener talento es cuestión de suerte, pues más bien la suerte es cuestión de talento"**


	5. ¿La conozco acaso?

**La vida ideal**

**Capitulo 4 "¿La conozco acaso?"**

Sentada en el sillón comiendo gustosamente su pizza estaba sentada Hermione, cambiándole histéricamente al televisor.

Nunca había tenido tanto tiempo libre y ahora que había renunciado a su antiguo trabajo le desesperaba de sobre manera no tener nada que hacer.

Una lechuza aterrizó en el afeizar de su ventana y empezó a picotear el vidrio para llamar la atención de la castaña, ella corrió y le abrió, la lechuza color pardo entro estiró la pequeña patita para que Hermione sacara la nota.

Hermione se sorprendió de sobremanera tener correo via lechuza. Hacia ya mucho tiempo que no le llegaba nada, solo a Harry pero era muy extraño.

Hermione extendió la nota y leyó:

_Srita. Granger:_

_Entiendo que usted a renunciado a su trabajo por lo tanto si usted quisiera tengo un trabajo provisional solo durante él tiempo en que dure su cambio de radicación hacia Canadá que le recuerdo será exactamente él 20 de septiembre (dentro de 3 meses), el trabajo que le ofrezco es muy sencillo y quisiera que lo aceptara como un favor personal. Si usted acepta quisiera que mañana se presentara a las 5:30 en mi oficina. Espero su contestación._

_Saludos cordiales, Anthon Turner_

Hermione releyó la nota y sonrió para sí pues parecía que todo salía más rápidamente de lo que imaginaba, respondió la nota con su aprobación hacía el señor Turner, parecía que aquel hombre había caído del cielo para sacarla adelante del martirio en el que hace unas semanas estaba y la envió nuevamente poniéndola en la patita de la lechuza.

El día siguiente iba a ser un día atareado para Hermione, ella había hecho una cita con un comprador interesado para ver el departamento, si todo salía como se esperaba el comprador aceptaría comprar el departamento con todos los muebles a buen precio; por la tarde Hermione pasaría a ver a Anthon para hablar con él sobre aquel extraño trabajo provisional y por la noche saldría al departamento de Ginny a la reunión en la que volvería a ver a varias amistades.

Pero por aquel día estaba totalmente exhausta y después de 3 horas se fue a la cama con todos aquellos pendientes que tenía por hacer, incluso olvidando aquella franja de cama que no ocupaba Harry desde hacía ya 3 meses, pues por primera vez se durmió en medio de aquella cama matrimonial, sin darse cuenta…

-Es Sensacional !!!! Lo compraremos !!!- Dijeron al unísono el matrimonio que Hermione tenía enfrente.

Hermione los miró y sintió una punzada en el corazón… pero sonrió al ver a la feliz y enamorada pareja que compraría el departamento.

-Pasarán momento muy bellos en este departamento… estoy segura de que no se arrepentirán…- dijo Hermione recordando algunos momento maravillosos que ella había vivido con Harry en aquel departamento, y de repente le entró una angustia al imaginarse ahí sola sin aquel departamento de recuerdos… Pero ella era una mujer que a pesar de todo era de palabra y sabía que no tenía caso seguir alimentado esa pequeña llama de esperanza que se forzaba a mantenerse encendida para ver si algún día Harry volvía a buscarla… y en ese momento la realidad le cayo como agua fría, sintió una escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo… comprendió todo… Harry no regresaría con ella jamás… no la amaba, como ella seguía amándolo a él. Esa era la verdad y la realidad. Hermione se sintió atrapada y quiso huir de aquella verdad tan pesada y siniestra que se había rehusado a admitir por aquel tiempo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, pues la verdad le había pegado como un autobús en mera cara… y justo en aquel momento entendió todo… el no regresaría…

Unas risas la volvieron a la realidad y supo de nuevo en donde estaba pero no quería permanecer ni un segundo más en aquel lugar…

-Para cuando nos podrá entregar el departamento??- pregunto la alegre chica que quería comprar el departamento junto con su esposo…

Hermione vaciló un poco… y comprendió que ese ya no era su lugar… que ahí no debía estar y ya no quería estar…

-Tan pronto desocupe mi closet… -respondió Hermione con voz ronca y dolor en el pecho…

- Me parece estupendo!!! Roger!!- dijo La chica emocionada con su nuevo hogar, hacia su esposo que sonreía al igual que ella.

-Cariño…Creo que será mejor que nos marchemos... pronto el departamento soñado será para nosotros, mientras, hay que dejar a la Srita Granger disfrute sus ultimas semanas en él!!-

-De acuerdo… pues Srita. Granger nos retiramos… completó la chica extendiéndole la mano a Hermione-

-Si…- contestó ella confundida luchando con la ganas de no correrlos de una patada de aquel departamento. Le estrecho la mano a la pareja y los acompañó a la salida.

-Hasta luego!!-

-Hasta luego…- Contestó Hermione con gentileza y sonrisa fingida. Tomo el picaporte y cerro la puerta lentamente, mientras que la sonrisa desaparecía. Exhaló y se recargó en la puerta, soltó una lagrima perdida y se fue resbalando hasta quedar en el suelo, se cubrió la cara con los brazos absteniéndose de llorar y en vez de eso, solo exhaló otro suspiro… ya no era su departamento, eso era más que claro, ya no eran sus cosas, ya no era su futuro y tal vez el pasado tampoco era para ella, ni su sueños, ya no era su vida pues ya no le pertenecía a él ni a nadie, y ya tampoco era su Harry Potter, y nunca más lo sería…

OoOoOooOoOoooOoOoOooOoOoOooOooOo

Draco caminaba por aquel mar de gente, mientras que muchos lo miraban con respeto y temor sobre aquellos pasillos del ministerio de magia, pero a él no le importaba, tan solo quería terminar con aquellos problemas que no lo había dejado dormir y por lo tanto su humor estaba por los suelos.

Miro su reloj de bolsillo que marcaban las 5 de la tarde en punto, la hora en que Anthon lo había citado para conocer a aquella que le podría arreglar sus problemas.

No había sido un buen día aquel. Por la mañana había ido al banco Gringotts para ver si le podían ayudar para su problema pero solo consiguió muchos corajes y como contestación muchas burlas y descaros, pues su reputación por su apellido no le ayudaba en mucho… gracias a su padre por supuesto que aún regía en muchos lados de aquel mundo mágico.

Definitivamente él no era como su padre, él solo era un joven que quería solucionar un problema de la mejor manera pero parecía que él mundo estaba en su contray la sombra de su padre lo opacara a cualquier lugar al que iba. Tal vez era un milagro que la familia Malfoy aún siguiera viviendo en Londres, pues tal vez debieron de haberse mudado cuando su padre se descubrió como uno de los partidarios de Lord Voldemort pero no y sabia que su madre nunca aceptaría cambiarse a otro lugar, a él le hubiera encantado cambiarse tal vez un lugar en donde el apellido Malfoy no signifique causar algunas malas caras ni malos tratos a pesar de que la familia aun era respetada por la cantidad monetaria que aún tenían en las cámaras acorazada del banco. Pero definitivamente a Draco le disgustaba mucho estar en Londres.

Pronto llegó a la magnifica puerta de roble con la pequeña placa que decía Anthon Turner, toco la puerta tres veces y la puerta se abrió mágicamente, paso el umbral y vio a Anthon Turner sentado detrás de su lujoso escritorio mientras que un libro de la estantería salía volando cruzando todo el despacho hasta reposar en las manos de Anthon quien no se había percatando aún de la presencia de Draco en el despacho.

-Anthon???

Anthon subió la vista y vio al chico de ojos grises y con su atuendo pulcramente limpio y parado en el umbral de la puerta.

-Draco!!!! Llegas muy puntual!!!- exclamo sonriente viendo la hora.

-Anthon!!- saludó Draco cordialmente atravesando el despacho y sentándose al frente de Anthon al otro lado del escritorio mientras la puerta se cerraba tras de sí.

-Como podrás ver estoy un poco ocupado… solo permíteme 1 minuto y acabo con esto…- dijo Anthon Volviendo a concentrarse en el escrito, mientras que Draco asentía y volvía a pararse para vagar de nuevo por el despacho mientras veía de nuevo el reloj

-Listo!!! He acabado!!!- Soltó Anthon feliz

-Pensé que la citarías a las 5- dijo Draco recalcando la hora.

-La he citado a las 5:30- Contestó Anthon con una sonrisa mientras ordenaba los papeles en los que había estado trabajando.- Pero ella es muy puntual, no tarda en llegar.

-Hablas de ella como si fuera lo mejor- dijo Draco tanteando en terreno.

- Es lo mejor Draco!!! Es lo mejor!!! Es muy brillante y responsable.- Contestó Anthon viendo de reojo la expresión de Draco.

-La conozco acaso??- Dijo Draco posando su mirada en Anthon intrigado.

-No lo sé- mintió Anthon

- Hablas sobre ella de una forma muy extraña, como de forma misteriosa…- aclaró Draco dándose media vuelta para observar algunos cuadros con movimiento que tenía la pared.

-Draco, tengo que hablarte sobre ella. Ella es una de las personas más capacitadas que tengo a mi alcance por el momento, para poder ayudarte con tu problema, pero solo dispondrás de ella no más a 3 meses.

- Por que?- Pregunto Draco curioso mientras regresaba caminando hacia la silla enfrente del escritorio

- Ella se irá a América en tres meses a cumplir con una función muy importante en Canadá. Y quiero aclarar que esta es la única oportunidad que te puedo ofrecer para remediar tus problemas legales. No va a haber otra oportunidad así que aprovéchala- dijo Anthon de forma seria. Mientras que le hablaba como si se tratará de un padre advirtiendo a su hijo.

-No tengo idea a que te refieres con eso…- contestó Draco confundido

Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante- Se escuchó la voz de Anthon mientras que la puerta se volvía a abrir mágicamente y hacia pasar a una mujer pequeña y delgada, con cabello rizado, castaño y una sonrisa sorprendente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOFin Del Capitulo oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hola!!! Mil gracias por darme tantos ánimos!!! De verdad pensé que todo esto iba a terminar!! Pero gracias a ustedes aquí sigo!!! Y seguiré!!!

De verdad!!! Estoy muy contenta!!! Aparte, Quiero adelantar Que el próximo capitulo se llamará "el encuentro"!!! jajaja Oigan, lamento que este capitulo este algo corto pero prometo hacer el próximo mucho mejor.

Creo que a partir de aquí comienza un giro de 180 grados en la historia pues como se pueden dar cuenta aquí se vuelven a ver los protagonistas!!! Y bueno ya viene lo bueno jajaja

Pronto tendré listo el próximo capi!!! Y por favor dejen reviews!! Que son los que me alientan mucho mucho!!! Ok!!! No prometo nada pero espero tener el próximo capi dentro de una semana y media a lo mucho dos va?? Pero bueno..

Grax por apoyarme!!!

Besos!!

Catrina Malfoy

Draco/Hermione 4 ever!!

"**le pregunte a un ángel cual era mi peor castigo y me dijo amar y no ser correspondido"**


End file.
